Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a data transmission device of a display device that can reduce power consumption.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of flat panel display devices are liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. In a flat panel display device, data lines and gate lines are typically arranged to cross each other, and a pixel is defined by each of the crossings of the data lines and the gate lines. A plurality of pixels are formed in a matrix form in the display panel of the flat panel display. The flat panel display device supplies a video data voltage to the data lines and sequentially supplies a gate pulse to the gate lines, thereby driving the pixels. The flat panel display supplies the video data voltage to the pixels of a data line to which the gate pulse is supplied, and sequentially scans all of the data lines through the gate pulse, thereby displaying an image corresponding to the video data.
A timing controller of a flat panel display device typically supplies digital video data, a clock for sampling the digital video data, a control signal for controlling operations of source driver integrated circuits (ICs), etc. to the source driver ICs through an interface such as low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS). The source driver ICs convert the digital video data serially received from the timing controller into data of parallel system and then convert the data of the parallel system into an analog data voltage using a gamma compensation voltage. The source driver ICs supply the analog data voltage to the data lines. The LVDS interface produces a differential signal using a current output from a current source of a differential signaling driver.
However, the LVDS interface has relatively high power consumption in a process for increasing reliability of data transmission. Further, a data driver of the flat panel display device includes various buffers. Because a bias current of each buffer is fixed to a predetermined value, the data driver may consume more current than what is necessary.